1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print ordering system and a control method therefor, and a server computer and a communication terminal used for the print ordering system and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a DPE (Develop, Print & Enlarge) agent, an undeveloped film is deposited from a customer, and is developed (the DPE agent may, in some cases, request another shop to develop the film). The film is developed, and images recorded on the developed film are printed (simultaneous printing). The developed film and its prints are later returned to the customer.
Some customer may, in some cases, take the developed film to the DPE agent again in order to request to make extra prints (extra printing). The customer informs a clerk employed in the DPE agent which of the images (frames) recorded on the developed film should be printed extra and how many extra prints of the image should be made. It is necessary to previously put together images whose extra prints are desired to be made and the respective numbers of extra prints of the images. In any case, the customer must visit the DEP agent at least twice when the extra prints are made.